


Tom Forgets To Vote

by oscarisaac



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, the 2020 primaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarisaac/pseuds/oscarisaac
Summary: Tom isn't up to date with politics; Greg has a plan
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 28
Kudos: 73





	Tom Forgets To Vote

“Who are you voting for in the primaries?” Greg asked.

“Pete,” Tom said.

“Pete dropped out,” Greg replied.

Tom looked extremely upset. “What? When did that happen? Why did no one warn me? I’m the head of ATN!”

“You’re, uhm. You’re not the head of ATN, though.”

“Almost! I should have been warned Pete dropped out! This is a disaster. There was something about him that just felt so… familiar. Like… he really could have been me, you know?” Tom was referring to the fact that Pete was gay, or _is_ I guess, except he also didn't know Pete was gay, and also he didn't know _he_ was gay, and also #relatability isn’t a good reason to endorse a candidate, but that’s a whole other conversation that people should have at some point but not like, here and now.

“Uh, yeah, something that felt familiar, yeah,” said Greg, who was also gay, but had standards. “Anyways I’m voting for Bernie.”

“You’re so fucking stupid, Greg,” Tom said. “Biden is the best choice now,” he said then because, again, Tom was a closeted republican.

“Ew,” said Greg.

There was only one thing left for him to do: steal Tom’s identity to give Bernie another vote at the ballots. Greg waited until after they had extramarital sex and Tom was sleeping and he okay I'm sorry I can’t do this


End file.
